


[Podfic] bone-deep

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Twa Sisters (Ballad)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Corpse Desecration, Crossover, Gen, Insanity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: What kind of harper would do such a thing?(It's Maglor. Maglor would do such a thing.)





	[Podfic] bone-deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bone-deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675209) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



**Title:** bone-deep  
**Author:** havisham  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion, The Twa Sisters  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:03:29, mp3  
**Warnings:** Dead Maiden: Do Not Eat

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ua2dd616b55l1cj/bone-deep.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> January actually _is_ the best time to be messing around with corpses, apparently. :P
> 
> Thank you to havisham for blanket permission to podfic, as well as for somehow having the exact same bizarre headcanon I've had for years now and putting it down in story form.


End file.
